


Nighmares

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis is trapped in a single occupancy room with Ignis, and refuses to share the bed with him due to harboring a secret crush on his adviser.





	Nighmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 1 
> 
> Prompt: Taking care of each other

* * *

It had never bothered him before. Being so close to Ignis in bed has never been something he ever thought about - that is, until they left Insomnia to go on their journey to meet his bride-to-be - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. There had been many,  _many_  nights the two of them had shared too small of a bed in the past - diplomatic missions his father insisted he join him on, the two of them stuck in their own broom closet of a room. But things were different now. He’s no longer a pre-teen, who gets to sleep with his best friend. Now he’s a man (in the loosest sense of the term), who is going to bed with a man who he’s been harboring secret desires for since hair began to appear in weird places on his body.

“There’s plenty of room for the both of us.” Ignis states in a matter-of-fact - haughty - ‘I’m your adviser do as I say’ tone of voice. “If you’d rather sleep with either Prompto or Gladio, I won’t-”

“No.” Noctis shakes his head, eyes still staring at the bed, watching as Ignis takes off his shoes. “It’s fine. We don’t need to bother them.”

They’d been camping most nights out on the road, after Prompto had managed to mess up the Regalia - completely by accident. On the nights they hadn’t been camping, they had gotten two motel rooms that usually came with two queen sized beds. But apparently, this motel had been booked in advance, so the only rooms they had available had been single occupancy rooms. He’d taken turns sleeping with both Gladio and Prompto, successfully avoiding this sleeping arrangement in a motel, but now he’s got nothing to fall back on.

He takes off his shoes, and eyeballs the couch, debating on if he should just sleep on that, rather than share the bed with Ignis. Going over to the small closet, he sees an extra pillow and blanket on the top shelf, and pulls them down. “What do you plan on doing with those?” Ignis’ voice sounds a little amused.

Turning around, he sees Ignis has already taken off his shirt and pants, now resting on the bed in a pair of tight black boxer shorts. He swallows, and drops the pillow at one end of the couch as he turns around, unable to look at him any longer. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. It’s fine. It won’t bother.”

“Nonsense. You’ll share this bed with me.” Ignis pats the mattress. “It isn’t like we haven’t shared a bed before, Noctis. Why is it bothering you now? Is it because of Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis shakes his head, picking up the pillow to fluff it, needing to do  _something_  with his hands, to stem off the nervousness he feels beginning to increase inside of his brain. “No, it’s fine. I prefer to sleep over here, okay? Um, do you need to use the shower or anything? Or just gonna get some sleep?” 

“Probably the latter. It’s been a rather long day.” He hears the resignation in Ignis’ voice, silently grateful that he’s not pressing him any further on the matter. “Just don’t take too long in there. You should get some rest too. It’s late.”

The clock on the bedside table says it’s just after ten, hardly late. But he knows Ignis is right - they have had a very long day. Every day is long and difficult - much more than he ever thought this road trip would present. He gives a nod of his head, not bothering to verbalize his agreement, and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He strips out of his clothes, dirt caked to his black shirt and cargo pants, another byproduct of their long days.

After his shower, he feels completely refreshed, grabbing the clean pair of underwear he’d brought into the bathroom with him, and slips them on. He opens the bathroom door, and sees the room is in complete darkness, the steady breathing letting him know that Ignis has fallen asleep. Turning off the light in the bathroom, he uses the streams of moonlight that filter through the gaps in the blackout curtains to help illuminate the way back to the couch. He lays down on the couch, hair still slightly damp as it hits the pillow. He rolls over, turning his back towards the bed, facing the cushions, as he tries to get some sleep.

Sleep, however - is a cruel mistress on this night - evading him like he wishes the red Iron Giants would evade him when they are forced to stay out at night. The couch is not all that comfortable, and for some reason, the room feels like it’s getting warmer, even though he knows they turned on the air conditioning as soon as they entered the room. Kicking the blanket off, he forgets that he’s only wearing his underwear to bed, moonlight illuminating his upper torso, as he throws his right arm over his eyes, hoping to shut out the lambent glow.

“Noctis.” His heart stops in his chest when he hears his adviser say his name. He starts to sit up, about to open his mouth to say something, when he hears his adviser whine in his sleep. “N-No, don’t….”

_Is he dreaming?_  He hears Ignis settle down, but then, two minutes later, he hears him say his name again, this time in a tone of voice he’s never heard before. He gets up from the couch, and silently walks over to the bed, where he sees he wasn’t the only one feeling the warmth in the room. Ignis has somehow managed to kick off all the blankets on the bed, taking up most of the space on the mattress, his body slightly twisted at an angle.  _Why have I never heard him talk in his sleep before?_

Whatever his dream is about, it seems that some part of his subconscious is aroused at something, because Noctis can see Ignis is sporting quite the erection. He hears him whimper again, a soft sigh of his name falls from his lips a second time. He feels himself grow warm, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, wanting to be close to him, in case this is indeed a nightmare, and he wakes up in a panic. What he doesn’t expect is for Ignis to pull his boxer briefs down one of his hips, allowing his hand to wrap around his cock.

“Nngh…. N-Noct…” Again, his name is said in a way he’s never heard his adviser say his name before. Only in his mind as he ever imagined hearing Ignis call his name in such a fashion, and now, here he is - wide awake, as he stares at Ignis’ sleeping face. He looks down at the planes of his stomach, and then stares at the hand that’s wrapped around the perfect piece of equipment he knew had always been hiding behind those slacks he likes to wear.

The flushed head of his cock is dripping with pre-cum, glistening in the moonlight that is now streaking across the bed at such an angle that only shines on Ignis’ hand. He can feel his own erection straining against the elastic band at his waist. Moving completely on impulse - he’ll deal with the consequences later - he yanks them down to expose his own cock. Rather than stroke himself off, he pries the hand that’s wrapped around Ignis’ arousal, and puts it on his own, his knee now bent, touching Ignis’ hip, his other leg hanging off the edge of the bed. He puts his own hand where Ignis’ had been, and feels the world stop moving.

He lowers his head, a soft groan passing from his lips, as he makes a firm fist around Ignis’ cock. The thick flesh resting against his palm feels hot, Ignis returning to whining low in his throat, his head tossing left and right on the pillow.  _Right. No time to admire right now_. He grips him a little tighter, and begins to move his hand up and down, following the same movements Ignis had been making before Noctis had so rudely moved his hand off of him, and put it on his own aching need.

It doesn’t take long for the hand that’s on his own arousal to start moving in sync with his movements. He can hear Ignis’ breaths becoming more labored the harder he pumps his cock. “Noct-is…” Ignis’ breath hitches in the middle of saying his name, making him moan low at how good it sounds to hear his adviser say his name in such a reverent tone. The hand that’s around him begins to grip his cock tighter, informing him that he might not be holding onto Ignis’ cock in the same manner the man is used to, so he matches the grip on his cock with the one he has on Ignis’. He hears him groan low, the satisfaction evident, even though he knows he’s still asleep.

“Ignis…” He groans his name low, almost so low that it can barely be heard, but that’s how he wants it. He knows he’s taking advantage of the situation right now - but the sounds of distress are no longer present in his adviser’s voice - only the sounds of his pleasure can be heard. “Gods, Ignis….”

_What the hell am I doing?_  These words echo in his mind, as their hands begin to move at a faster pace. He can feel his orgasm approaching fast, the way Ignis’ hand jerks him off perfectly almost perfectly. Leaning his head back, he gets absorbed by the fast strokes of Ignis’ hand that he isn’t aware the bed is shifting until he feels something wet touch his cock. His head snaps forward, a moan spilling from his throat, as he sees Ignis’ eyes - wide open, staring up at him with the tip of his cock now inside of his mouth.

“O-Oh…” He moans, moving to be on his knees, as he feels Ignis’ mouth slip further down his cock, his own hand continuing its ministrations on his adviser’s cock. Already so close to his release, it doesn’t take very many bobs of Ignis’ head to pull it from him. He keeps his eyes on him for as long as he can, until the wave of his orgasm starts to crest over his body, eyelids falling closed as he surrenders to Ignis’ touches. He starts to come, moaning loud and long, as something he’s only ever allowed him to dream happens. He feels warmth coating his fist, his adviser coming with him, as pumps his hand one last time, the groan Ignis releases tickling the sensitive head of his cock.

Breathing deep, he relaxes the grip of his hand, as his adviser pulls his mouth off of his cock. He sees a smile on his face, as he wipes his mouth off, then takes a few tissues, and wipes off Noctis’ hand, as well as whatever dribble is still on softening length. Noctis is in such a daze, that he doesn’t realize he’s laying next to him until he shifts his weight, and finds himself staring into his adviser’s aquamarine eyes.

“I thought you were asleep…” He manages to whisper, hypnotized by the look he sees in Ignis’ eyes. “You sounded like you were in pain, so I came over here to see what was going on.”

A soft chuckle leaves Ignis’ mouth, as the arm that’s wrapped around his body pulls him closer, guiding him to tuck his head under his adviser’s chin. “I was having a nightmare, but when you sat down, I believe you pulled me from it. So, sensing the situation-”

“You decided to whip your cock out, to see what I’d do??” He groans, his stomach fluttering a little as he hears Ignis’ laughter. “Well, I guess I don’t feel like so much of a pervert now.”

“You should.” Ignis teases him, pulling away from him. He starts to move towards him, but then stops when he feels Ignis’ hand on his cheek, lifting his head to look up at him. “Is that why you wouldn’t sleep in this bed with me? Afraid that I would discover your ‘secret’?”

He nods his head, feeling warmth beginning to paint his cheeks, then he realizes what he’s saying. “Wait, you knew…?”

“Noctis - I’ve been with you for almost twenty years. Of  _course_  I know.” He chuckles softly, then rests his forehead against his. “I had rather hoped something like this would transpire this evening, so I’m pleased my subconscious made it possible for us.”

Leaning forward, he tries to kiss Ignis, but his adviser shakes his head, and pulls away from him. “Why not??” He asks, clearly confused. “Please? I want to know what your lips feel like on my own. It feels strange that you’ve kissed my cock, but not my lips.”

“And  _that_  is why I won’t kiss you.” Ignis brushes his lips against his forehead, then crawls over him to get out of bed. “Stay right there, if you please.” He presses another kiss to his temple, then walks towards the bathroom, his boxer briefs back up on his waist.

He stays on the bed, and hears the sound of water running. It doesn’t take long for Ignis to do whatever it is he’s doing in the bathroom, returning to the bed a short few minutes later. They get resettled in the bed, Noctis resting his head back on his shoulder. The faint smell of mint comes from Ignis’ mouth, cool breath touching his lips, as they inch closer to one another. “N-Now will you kiss me, Ignis…?”

“It would be my pleasure, Noct.”

Their mouths come together with a hesitant kiss - years of pushing away the feelings seeming to dissolve within seconds, as their lips become familiar with each other, and soon, their tongues are rolling against one another. Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, the man moving so that he’s now hovering above him as their kisses become more intense. He loses himself in Ignis, the man who he feels completely safe with out here on the open road. Their kisses start to slow down, but neither seem to mind too much, ending with a soft kiss, as Noctis rests his head back against his shoulder.

“H-How long have you known…?” He asks, keeping his voice soft. “I thought I was good at hiding it.”

“The fact that you would not share a room with me was my first major tip off.” Ignis chuckles, the warmth of his arms surrounding him lulling him towards slumber. “Let me take care of you, alright? It’s my duty.”

Noctis shakes his head, pulling back to look up into Ignis’ eyes. “No, Ignis. Take care of me because you want to - not because it’s written in your contract by serving in the Crownsguard.”

“I wish to take care of you - as a man, first and foremost, Noctis. My duty comes behind that, but I cannot deny that the will is strong because of that. It is also strong because of my love for you.”

Their foreheads come together again, Noctis feeling Ignis’ breath on his lips, as they share each other’s space. “I want to take care of you too, Ignis. Forever.”

“Then, we shall take care of each other, for as long as we’re on this plane.” Ignis brushes his lips against his, pulling a soft moan from Noctis’ throat. “Now, I meant what I said earlier - we should sleep. I’m afraid it’s going to be another long day of hunts tomorrow.”

He nods his head, pressing another soft kiss against Ignis’ lips. “Sleep. But tomorrow night…?”

“Tomorrow night, we shall share a bed together again. And every night after that.” Ignis kisses him again, then holds him close to his body. “And we’ll share space in the tent.”

Chuckling, Noctis smiles, snuggling closer to Ignis. “Good. Good night, Ignis.” He turns his head, and speaks softly into his ear. “Thank you for tonight.” He kisses his cheek, then returns his head to the crook of Ignis’ neck.

Sleep finds him fast this time, no longer a cruel mistress, as he stays safe and secure in his lover’s arms, the two staying close together until the morning dawns.


End file.
